Min Vackra Fru
by LxISxAxBABE
Summary: Miina was afraid of her "husband"... she didn't realize that Kristina felt her fear. Yuri, Genderbent SuFin, lemon. HAS LEMON. NUFF SAID.


Soooo... This was written for my best friend, who only recently found out I'm a fanfic writer. It was his birthday a few weeks ago, and I cranked out four stories for him, all yuri because he's a boy. 'Nuff said. :P This is the first, a fem!Sweden and fem!Finland story because I love SuFin sooo much~!So this is what resulted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... If I did, Gilbert would own the whole world... *lewd grin*

* * *

><p>Was it okay to admit she scared me?<p>

She was beautiful though- I had never expected a woman to possess such ferocious grace. She was leggy but not lanky, tall as a tree. Her hair was long and straight and pure as gold. Her eyes were the starkest blue, shielded by her glasses, but as blazing and powerful as fire. She was lithe and narrow, straight and regal, with small breasts and gentle curves.

But when that stare fell on me, I trembled with fear and couldn't even look at her. I had been living with her for months now, but I still grew cold when those eyes fell on me. She spoke little, and didn't attempt to interact with me much… otherwise, she just floated through the house like a ethereal queen. We went about our business in our house, cooking, eating, anything that needed to be done, silently.

Until today.

I was washing the dishes of the last meal when I heard her boots on the tiles. I pretended not to.

"Miina." her curt voice cut the air, and I flinched involuntarily. "Miina." I turned slowly, and there she was, her eyes hard and sharp and intelligent.

"K-Kristina!" I tried to smile, and I was sure it came off as scared, but her face softened slightly. "I didn't hear you come in!" she had been out in the field today, tending the livestock.

"…" she stepped forward, mute as a stone, and I started. Her eyes were solemn.

"What is it, Kristina? What's on your mind?" She drew up to me, towering over me. My hands were dripping suds and water onto the floor. "K-Kristina?"

"I want you," she deadpanned, and she took my shoulders and leaned down to press her plush lips to mine. I gasped and moved back, but she was having none of it. She took my hips and lifted me onto the counter. Then she kissed me again, pulling me close to her body and stroking my hair. I didn't struggle, and she slipped her tongue against my lips slowly, easing into my mouth. She was warm and soft, and she tasted faintly of honey. Her lips slowly left mine, and she stared into my eyes.

"Miina…" those eyes were hypnotic, and I felt myself obeying lust rather than logic as I put my hands on her shoulders. "Miina, Miina, _jag behöver dig_." She kissed me again, running her fingers through my hair and down my shoulders and arms. I returned the touch, my tongue coming to life against hers as I felt the silkiness of her hair against my knuckles.

"_Miksi en voi vastustaa sinua nyt_?," I whispered, and she shook her head. A faint smile, a thing I had only rarely seen before, graced her soft lips. She trailed her fingers down my throat and fingered the zipper of my jacket thoughtfully. I realized my hands were still wet- the shoulders of her coat were damp with soapy water, and I flushed and began to apologize vehemently. She pressed a finger to my lips.

"_Ei_," she said, smiling when I started, "I can speak Finnish too, _min kära_." That was the most I had heard her speak, and she fell silent afterward.

"… Let's go somewhere else," I said tentatively. She nodded, those electric eyes drawing my attention the entire time. She put a hand under my knees, and cradled me to her chest. I put my arms around her neck, and she lifted me.

For once, I wasn't afraid. She was soft and warm and it was nice to be held like this. She carried me through the house, I wasn't sure where to, and I inhaled her sweet scent.

"Kristina?"

"Hn?"

"Why now?"

"…" She released one hand to open a door, and I tried to look around but couldn't see past her hair. Then I was dropped, and I fell backwards onto downy sheets. She stood over me, tall and majestic. Her hands reached out, and she took my zipper and dragged it down smoothly. I flushed- I had been too lazy to throw on a shirt beneath my jacket, and my bra peeked out from the opening. But she didn't react. She pulled my jacket off and tossed it aside. Then she removed her own, sporting a white tank top over a bra designed like her national flag. I could see the gold crosses passing over where her nipples would have been.

"Kristi…" I breathed. She crawled onto the bed, to perch above me and place a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"I don't want… to rush this," she admitted, "Because I don't want to scare you away." I stared, and did she look sad? It dawned on me- she must have known I was afraid of her all this time. She knew that I flinched when she spoke to me, and tried to ignore her when she entered the same room as me.

"Kristi…" I leaned up and kissed her lips gently. "_Anteeski_… _anteeski_, I didn't mean it…" She kissed me again, her lips trembling the slightest. "_Anteeski, anteeski__.._." I kissed her again and pulled her down, atop of me, feeling her small breasts against mine, her stomach against my hips. I wanted to make it up to her, any way I could…. I began to pull at her tank top, not breaking our kiss, trying to ease it off while I tried to make it up to her. She lifted her chest, and I pulled her shirt to her throat before we broke and I removed it entirely.

She was beautiful. Her ivory skin was warm and soft, and she was lithe and devoid of any fat. I touched her waist and slid up, feeling each rib under her skin. She watched me, and started slightly as I cupped her breasts in my hands. She was so lean… was this from before we ran away?

"Do you want…?" she didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't have to. I looked at her, at those mesmerizing eyes, and I nodded.

"I want to." I slid the straps of her bra down and reached back to unclasp it. It fell away, and I sat up slightly to remove my own bra. "Please…"

Kristina took me in her arms and kissed me like she hadn't before, deep and loving and meaningful. I melted in her mouth, falling in love with her in slow-motion. Our clothes fell off in the midst, and I let her memorize every inch of my body with lithe fingers. She delved between my thighs and pleasured me with her hand as she kissed me slowly.

"_Luulen rakastan sinua_," she whispered, as I began to moan and rock my hips against her. "_Olet kaunis_." I moaned louder, feeling her find that spot that sent fire through my veins. She crushed her lips to mine to silence my screams as she set me off. My orgasm rocked my body and I arched my back into her smooth body.

I collapsed, my head tilting back as she released my lips and my body.

"Miina…" she rested against me, drawing me to her body and nestling her face in my shoulder. She was my haven now, my sanctuary.

"Kristina…"

"_Voiko soittaa sinulle vaimon nyt_?" she asked, pressing her velvet lips to my cheek briefly. _Vaimo_. I had denied her when we first got this house. I had been terrified of her, and I didn't want to be near her if I could help it. But…

"_Ha… haluan olla vaimosi_," I said softly. I felt her lips curl into a smile.

"_Paljon kiitos_," she said kissing me. "_Min vackra fru__-_ My beautiful wife. (Swedish)-."

* * *

><p><em><em>This was written extremely hastily, and I feel like I didn't give it enough time to do this couple justice... sorry, SuFin fans! I love this pairing too, I mean it! And there will be more of this couple coming from me, probably more male-oriented... But I want your opinions, not my blathering. So R&R, mes belles, and maybe _Père Francis_ will pay you a visit tonight... Onh honh~! ;]

I don't speak Swedish or Finnish... Though I feel like both would be really sweet languages to learn. Oh well. Maybe. Regardless, here are my translations, sorry if GoogleTranslate is as language-dumb as me. :P_  
><em>

__jag behöver dig_- _I need you (Swedish)

_Miksi en voi vastustaa sinua nyt_- Why can't I resist you now? (Finnish)?

_Ei_- No (Finnish)

_min kära_- My Dear (Swedish)

_anteeski__-_ I'm sorry (Finnish)

_Luulen rakastan sinua_- I think I love you (Finnish)

_Olet kaunis_- You're beautiful (Finnish)

_Voiko soittaa sinulle vaimon nyt__-_ Can I call you wife now? (Finnish)

_Ha… haluan olla vaimosi__-_ I… I want to be your wife. (Finnish)

_Paljon kiitos_- Much thanks (Finnish)

_Min vackra fru__-_ My beautiful wife. (Swedish)


End file.
